Making Love with Best Friend Mother
by author.nata
Summary: Naruto menginap dirumah sahabatnya Sasuke, karena Ayah dan Kakak sahabatnya sedang pergi keluar negeri selama satu bulan. Tapi Sasuke ada kencan dengan Temari jadi tinggallah Naruto di rumah sahabatnya sendirian bersama Mikoto ibu dari sahabatnya. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape (OneShot)


**Title: Making Love with Best Friend Mother**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: NaruMiko (Naruto x Mikoto)**

**Summary: Naruto menginap dirumah sahabatnya Sasuke, karena Ayah dan Kakak sahabatnya sedang pergi keluar negeri selama satu bulan. Tapi Sasuke ada kencan dengan Temari jadi tinggallah Naruto di rumah sahabatnya sendirian bersama Mikoto ibu dari sahabatnya. (OneShot)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokoh :**

**Naruto (16 Tahun)**

**Mikoto (38 Tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**- M.L.B.F.M -**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, Naruto melihat ke sebelah kasurnya ternyata sahabatnya sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Gah, kemana si Teme?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, kemudian mengambil Hp nya, ternyata ada sebuah email dari sahabatnya, kemudian membacanya."

**From: Sasuke-Teme**

_Dobe, aku pergi kencan dengan Temari. Aku pulang jam 9 Malam, kalau mau makan bilang saja pada Kaa-san. Nanti malam kau harus nginap lagi di rumahku._

"Sialan dia malah kencan dengan Temari." kesal Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto sang ibu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, dan merapihkan kasur anaknya, di lihatnya sekeliling kemudian berkata. "Naruto-kun kemana ya? Mungkin sedang mandi." kata Mikoto pada diri sendiri.

Naruto pun setelah selesai mandi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang dililit di pinggangnya. Seketika Naruto terkejut karena ada ibu dari sahabatnya berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Pagi Mikoto-baasan." sapa Naruto kepada Mikoto.

"Pagi Naruto-kun, baru selesai mandi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, baru selesai mandi." kata Naruto yang tidak sadar handuknya terlepas dari pinggangnya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang besar dengan panjang 20 cm dan diameter 5 cm.

Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya merona melihat penis Naruto yang menurutnya tergolong besar. 'Bagaimana rasanya penis sebesar itu masuk ke dalam vagina ku ya? Rasanya pasti nikmat, punya Fugaku saja tidak sebesar itu. Aduh aku mikir apa sih?' pikir Mikoto yang masih merona. "Naruto-kun itu handuknya terlepas." kata Mikoto yang masih merona melihat penis sebesar itu.

"Eh?" kaget Naruto kemudian menutup penisnya dengan handuknya kemudian berkata. "Maaf Baasan." kata Naruto menahan malu.

"Kok pagi-pagi sudah tegang burungnya?" tanya Mikoto masih dengan wajah merona.

"E-eh, ia biasanya kalau pagi habis mandi dia tegang sendiri." jawab Naruto malu karena Mikoto bertanya seperti itu.

"Mau bantu Baasan nggak biar burungnya lemes?" tanya Mikoto kemudian, 'Aduh, aku mikir apa sih bisa bilang begitu pada sahabat anakku.'

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa menunduk malu sekaligus merona wajahnya. Mikoto yang melihat itu pun mendekati Naruto dan menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. Mikoto pun melepas handuk Naruto dan melihat penis yang teracung dengan urat-urat yang begitu perkasa.

"Baasan bantu ya," kata Mikoto kemudian mengelus penis Naruto kemudian menaik turunkan tangan kanannya di penis Naruto, Naruto pun mendesah.

"Akhh..jangan Baasan, nanti ada yang lihat." kata Naruto menolak namun badannya tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke sedang keluar, nikmati saja Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang masih menaik turunkan penis Naruto. Kemudian Mikoto pindah posisi di bawah tempat duduk Naruto, lalu melumat penis Naruto dengan mulutnya. Naruto pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mencoba agar Mikoto tidak meneruskannya.

"Ahnn..akhhh..Baasan...kumohon..hentikann!"

Mikoto tidak mengidahkan ucapan Naruto, masih terus mengulum penis Naruto dan menjilati ujung kepala penis Naruto lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam mulutnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat tanpa sadar mendesah kenikmatan. Kemudian penis Naruto pun berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Akhhh...terusss...Baasan..akhh..Baasan..akhuu..ke luarrr!"

Akhirnya Naruto memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Mikoto, Mikoto pun menelan habis sperma milik Naruto. "Naru-kun, tolong puaskan Baasan yah? Sudah dua minggu Baasan tidak merasakan yang seperti ini." kata Mikoto mengingat suami tengah pergi selama 2 minggu ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan.

Mikoto pun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, di lihat bentuk badannya yang masih bagus, dengan payudara 34C dan vagina yang tampaknya sudah mulai basah. Mikoto pun duduk di sebelah Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto yang awalnya tidak membalas akhirnya membalas ciuman Mikoto, di pikiran Naruto, sudah kepalang tanggung lebih baik menuruti kemauan Mikoto-baasan.

Tak hanya ciuman di bibir Naruto pun kini menjelajahi leher jenjang Mikoto, dan tidak lupa meremas payudara indah Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah hebat.

"Akhh..ahhhh...ughhh..kamu pintar Naru-kun."

Jari tangan Naruto pun kini masuk kedalam vagina Mikoto lalu memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya di vagina Mikoto yang sudah mulai basah. Mikoto pun mendesah dan sedikit melenguh karena tanda ingin klimaks.

"Akhhh..Naruuu-kunnn...Baasan...keluarrr!"

Mikoto pun klimaks dan Nafasnya terengah-engah, Naruto pun langsung melumat payudara Mikoto tanpa menunggu Mikoto beristirahat, dan itu membuat Mikoto kembali bergairah. Jari tangan kanan Naruto masih di dalam vagina Mikoto di maju mundurkanya jari tersebut dan menambahkan satu jari lagi di dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah kembali.

"Akhhh..Naruuu-kunnn..kamuu..hebattt!"

Masih memaju mundurkan jarinya kini Naruto melumat bibir Mikoto, melumat payudara, mecium leher jenjang Mikoto dengan penuh Nafsu.

"Baasan sangat seksi, Naru suka dengan Baasan, Naru cinta Baasan." kata Naruto masih meneruskan kegiatan merangsang Mikoto.

"Baasan juga cinta Naru-kun, puaskan Baasan sayang. Baasan ingin di puaskan olehmu." kata Mikoto kemudian mendesah panjang karena klimaks yang keduanya.

"Akhhh...Baasan...keluarrr..lagiii!"

Naruto pun cabut jarinya dari dalam vagina Mikoto kemudian berdiri dan menghadap Mikoto lalu di tempelkannya penisnya di bibir vagina Mikoto lalu memdorongnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Akhhh..sakit Naru-kun!" desah Mikoto merasakan penis Naruto yang bisa di bilang besar, Naruto menunggu sebentar agar vagina Mikoto bisa menerima penisnya.

"Kamu boleh bergerak Naru." kata Mikoto.

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto, tidak lupa melumat payudara indah milik Mikoto, dan mencium bibir seksi Mikoto. Hampir 15 menit Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto, Mikoto pun akhirnya mendesah merasakan vaginanya berkedut nikmat tanda ingin klimaks.

"Ahhhh..akhhh..Naruuu..Baasan...keluarrr..lagiii!" 

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat Mikoto dan menurunkan di lantai dengan posisi penis masih berada di vagina Mikoto, Naruto pun memutar tubuh Mikoto sehingga nampak seperti 'doggy style', Naruto pun kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya kemudian Mikoto mendesah kembali.

"Akhhh...Naruuu-kunnn..penissmuuu..memanggg..perka saaa...Baasannn..suka!"

"Vagina Baasan juga masih sempit, penis Naru serasa di tarik-tarik kedalam ketika Naru memaju mundurkan penis Naru." kata Naruto yang kini memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Terusss...lebihhh...cepatttt..Naruuuu!"

Naruto pun memajukan penisnya lebih cepat tidak lupa meremas payudara Mikoto dari belakang dan itu menambah Mikoto semakin bergairah. Naruto pun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya. Hampir 20 menit mereka berpacu dalam kenikmatan. Akhirnya vagina Mikoto berkedut lagi ingin klimaks, penis Naruto pun berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Akhhh...Baasan...Naruuu..mauuu..keluarrr!"

"Keluarkan di dalam sayang, kita keluar sama-sama." kata Mikoto.

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan lebih cepat di dalam vagina Mikoto, akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak dan mendesah hebat.

"Akhhhh...Naruuu...Baasan...keluarrrr..akhhhh...ug hh!"

"Baasan...Naruuuu...keluarrr!"

Sperma Naruto melesat dengan cepat kedalam vagina Mikoto, tak lama kemudian Naruto mencabut penisnya dari vagina Mikoto, Mikoto memekik kenikmatan.

"Akhhh!"

Naruto dan Mikoto pun duduk di kasur, mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah akibat permainan yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Baasan, bagaimana kalau Baasan hamil, Naru memasukan spermanya di dalam." kata Naruto yang sedikit takut.

"Baasan tidak dalam masa subur Naru." kata Mikoto kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto pun membalas ciuman bibir Mikoto, ciuman pun di hentikan karena mereka berdua butuh pasokan udara.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikoto-baasan." kata Naruto.

"Baasan juga cinta sama Naru." kata Mikoto kepada Naruto.

Akhirnya hari itu Naruto dan Mikoto menjadi sepasang kekasih gelap, mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga puas.

**- M.L.B.F.M -**

Naruto dan Mikoto pun sering melakukan hubungan suami istri tanpa ketahuan oleh Fugaku dan kedua anaknya, Mikoto tidak perduli lagi dengan Fugaku yang sekarang kalau bercinta dengan Mikoto hanya memuaskan diri sendiri, kini Mikoto sudah di puaskan oleh kekasih gelapnya Naruto yang merupakan sahabat anaknya.

Mereka sering bercinta di hotel, di dapur kediaman Uchiha saat tidak ada siapa pun, di rumah Naruto, bahkan saat Naruto menginap saat ada Fugaku pun Mikoto sempat-sempatnya melakukan seks kilat. Sampai sekarang mereka tidak ketahuan. Dan mereka berdua menikmati hubungan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha. Nulis fiction lemon gaje lagi dan ane gara-gara otak lagi mesum akhirnya nulis dengan sistem SKS. Terima kasih yang sudah baca. Dan jangan di tiru yah..Hahaha.**


End file.
